


Web of Fate

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [73]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Awesome Claire Temple, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Medical, Mutants, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie gets ready for his interview about working for St. Jude's-Sometimes the web of fate crosses more than once. An old saying goes, crossing paths with someone 3 times means they are meant to be in your life.He might just found another 'Home/Safe' place.





	Web of Fate

Michael shifted, humming at the kiss on his brow, “Going to work today, Morbie. Don't forget your interview at noon.”

“Mhm,” he hummed while Peter grinned. “Love you.”

“Jarvis, think he'd get mad if I had you wake him up with a buzzy blowjob?”

“He has mentioned no vibrators while sleeping, sir, I can't in good conscious do that without his prior consent. I would happily wake him with oral, given his history of enjoying unconscious play. Though, I wouldn't recommend doing so given the fact that outside of his giving oral he has shown no interest in physical play with my shell without instructing specific protocols.”

“You would love to, but- programming on limits and prior instruction to only be involved when we request it, is giving you a fit. Am I translating that correctly?”

“Perfectly, sir.”

“I'll mention it to him later, for now... Be sure you mention that his baby boy at some point wants to see you fill him so full of come he can be mistaken for being pregnant.”

“You are... very much big today, aren't you, Peter?”

“Yeah, wanna see him so wrecked and gaping, wanna fuck him out so good it gives him even a fraction of the pleasure he's given me this whole week in heaven.” Peter purred as he ran a hand through that gorgeous black hair, “And wanna make sure he's aware of every second of it. Now, Jarvis, come over here before I waste a load, wanna make sure it's ready for when 'Daddy' wants his breakfast.”

“I'm... unsure of what his subspace is, sir,” Jarvis said as the closet door opened, “I thought it was that middle ground he enjoys where he is unable to react but is aware when he is sleeping but now... I'm unsure how to aid in bringing him to that 'happy place' he had brought you to so many times.”

“I think we're moving towards him finding it. I just know, for now, that 'happy place' is exhausted to the point of passing out. It has been for years. He's a little like you J, he enjoys being 'of use',” Peter shrugged as Jarvis smiled at him before kneeling.

“It seems so, sir. Perhaps he needs someone to take him out of his head? I recall a conversation about the fact that you two do Switch up a bit. He's been stuck as 'Dom' so long maybe he'd enjoy the other end of the scale on occasion, the problem would be getting him to be happy letting go that much with his fear of control loss.”

“Enough shop talk for now, drain me, wanna give 'Daddy' a good load and you didn't visit me during the night like you usually do.”

Jarvis smiled as he sucked him down, bringing a hand up, “Would you like me to milk you, sir?”

“Fuck yes, just... low vibrations.”

“Of course,” Peter cursed, curling over Jarvis and hanging on when he came quicker than he thought possible when the vibrations started, humping his face at it continued. “Would you like me to stop yet, sir?”

“No, keep going. I'll, I'll tap out when I can't take anymore, just keep,” he gasped and thrust as he shot again, “Keep going until I tap out.”

“I highly suggest sir move on to showering and changing for work or he will soon be running late.”

“Just, one more, fuck I know I can go one more.”

“It's been 15 minutes since your last orgasm, sir.”

“Fuck,” Peter whimpered, thrusting weakly before he finally slapped at Jarvis' shoulder and panted when everything stopped, “Fuck, how much, how much were able to gather?”

“More than enough to keep Daddy busy while his baby boy is away this morning. You need to get a move on if you're not quick, you will be late.”

“Good, fuck,” Peter shuffled away, legs weak, rubbing at his face, “Shit, weak kneed webslinging is not a smart decision.”

“I warned you,” Jarvis said as he licked at his mouth to gather bits that escaped his suction.

“Fuck, shouldn't be that hot, Jarvis.”

Jarvis just smiled wider, “Sir, you both seem to forget who designed me.”

“Oh, J, also tell Daddy I'm interested in um... intimate play with him, whenever he finally allows it again.”

Jarvis' eyes were arch blue for a solid 30 seconds before he blinked, “I will... gently inform sir of that.”

“Love you J.”

-

Michael shifted, humming at the nudge, stretching, “Hm?”

“Good morning, sir, it's currently 9am, I suggest waking and preparing to get ready for your interview.”

He blinked a few times at Jarvis standing beside the bed, smiling at him before he smiled back, “Why the early wake up call?”

“Your interview at noon? And the young sir left a rather large gift for his Daddy this morning.”

Michael hummed as he turned to the side, “How big?”

“I suggest a slow continuous delivery otherwise we might be here all morning given your proclivity to zone while sucking.”

Michael shifted closer to the side of the bed before opening his mouth, “Hit me J.”

“Breakfast in bed today, sir?”

“Mhm, record it for Peter to enjoy later?”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis unzipped and positions his cock to allow a few drops to land on Michael's lips before he helps guide his jaw wide and slide in. “Tap twice if the delivery speed needs to increase, rapid tap if you need it to stop.” Michael tapped twice and moaned as he lapped up and sucked down the essence of his baby boy. “The young sir has mentioned wanting to witness his Daddy completely wrecked, while conscious. He, greatly enjoys the fantasy of you being so stuffed you're swollen.” Michael moaned and tapped twice, Jarvis adjusted the flow with a smirk, “Those fantasies are probably why he left me with over a quart of come to feed you.” Michael gulped hard as his eyes flew open, blinking at Jarvis, “Rapid tap when you get full.” Michael wanted to nod, but couldn't risk it, nor could he risk slowing down his gulping at the speed of the flow, instead he just let his eyelids flutter close as he continued gulping down his baby boy. “I highly suggest you not try to drink it all in one setting, no matter how much that look in your eye says you want to.” Michael grinned, come pouring out before he continued gulping.

Michael was left moaning when they finished, Jarvis carefully watching over him when his store was empty, as he finally was able to roll onto his back, hand splayed over his stuffed stomach, “Fuck, mistakes were made.”

“Might I... send young sir a private picture?”

Michael smiled, “Read my mind J, fuck, take it quick... might hurl.”

“Please don't, that much protein wasted,” Jarvis actually tsked as he stepped back to get the image of the swollen stomach and content face, come still trailing down his chin. “He will, definitely retaliate for that image. Probably with a video of masturbating in the bathroom, if I read his desire correctly.”

Michael moaned, “Did I say mistakes were made?”

“Twice now, sir. Need assistance?”

“Might need a stomach pump while we're at it. Help me to the bathroom. I can't... I can't hold all this for long, shouldn't have done it in the first place.”

“You will not make yourself vomit...”

“Won't be forced in anyway, just sitting up makes it not a good thing.”

“Come on now, I have no interest in cleaning up a mess.”

“Worth it, but not, is that a thing?”

“You're the doctor, how much liquid is the human stomach supposed to be able to hold?”

“About a liter total volume with food involved, comfortably that is, it's just, this much liquid of this type is... I think it's messing up my ph levels or something, not settling well.”

“I, would suggest not being ill...”

“Don't care if I do at this point, Peter just messaged me, I... yeah J. Can you go get something ready that will settle my stomach once I get outa here?”

“As you wish, sir.” Jarvis vacated the bathroom quickly, closing the door behind him.

-

At least Michael made his appointment, chuckling and apologizing for traffic as he rushed in and explained to the desk who he was and what he was there for. “Oh, Dr. Morbius, yes. I've been instructed to have you guided to the ER. Between you and me, I think they're trying to sweet talk you.”

He shook his head and grinned, “Compared to the last place, this one is already on the top of the list.”

He nodded and shook the hand of a smaller woman whose eyes shimmered softly as she grinned at him, ah, mutant escort? That was, new. “Hello, Dr. Morbius.”

“Forgive my bluntness, but, are you for security or sympathy?”

She blinked and gave a laugh, “I am... a like minded individual, is how they put it. Though, yes I do run security. I'm escorting you only to show our safety procedures and answer any questions, given the... several severely mishandled situations you'd dealt with at your last place of employment.”

“Are you sectioned off, or-”

“No, I run security, though yes there are different sections, individuals that are better prepared for different situations, aside from the annoying way they originally dealt with handling some security issues when policies changed to acknowledge and handle situations involving mutants, I've had no issues working here.”

“So, just, growing pains, that's about it?”

“Yep.”

“Blanket contracts or custom?”

“Oh, completely custom, so forgive if they don't do much aside from dropping you a job offer today. They are incredibly interested in you... But then, The Angel of Hell's Kitchen... You have a bit of a reputation. You're a walking ultrasound from what I've heard.”

“Much more than that. So, anything you've personally experienced, given that you seem to know about why I left my last employer.”

“Aside from a few bumps and bruises back when Mutants where first revealed, you get the occasional asshole, but that goes with the job description.”

Michael stopped as a little boy rushed passed, clicking and frowning, “Get him to a ct, he's got... a mass on his right lung.”

She frowned at him, “We can't... we can't without the family requesting treatment...”

“Could I tell the family, as I'm not currently employed?'

She frowned deeper, turning her back to him and covering her ears. He immediately rushed to the family of the little boy, calmly introduced himself and attempted to quietly explain the situation to the parents without trying to panic them. She uncovered her ears and turned back in time for the mother to scoop up the little boy and the father to hug him before they rushed over, noticing her badge, “Where's the ER?”

“First hall on the right. You'll see the admission desk on the left,” she pointed the way as Michael walked back up. “Do, do you know what it is?”

“It sounds like... it's solid, but it's encapsulated, as large as it is, the kid probably has breathing problems. If, if the family has history of asthma is was probably written off and never discovered.”

“How big is it?”

“Big enough, I heard it when he breathed.”

She sighed, “What's the world look like to you?”

Michael took a calming breath, eyes tracking everything his ears were telling him, “It's... I, I remember normal, but, it's getting more difficult now.”

“Sorry, back to the tour, we're already running behind. So, the ER, right this way.”

Michael tilted his head, shaking it, wishful thinking. Memories drifting with the present, probably triggered by the familiar sight and smell and sound of the ER as they approached, then he heard, “I don't have time to check on a kid with no symptoms, he can wait.”

He looked up to catch the eyes of the voice and smiled, “Claire.”

She saw him then looked at the kid as the parents furiously begged her, “Wait, is he the one that told you?”

“Yes, he, he stopped us and told us.”

“Fuck, kid you are just... Alright, I need a chest CT, now! Priority. Move!” Michael smiled but stayed out of the staff and patient area as Claire came up and snapped off her gloves, “What's he got?”

“Solid mass, bottom left side of his right lung. It's... been there.”

“Shit,” Claire rubbed her brow, “Tammy, we'll need a chest surgery.”

“Tammy's here too?”

Claire laughed, “Kid, after you left there was a call for abandon ship. A complete revamp of the hospital, most moved on. A few went back after they appeared to get their shit together.”

“I'm just a grain of sand...”

“Kid, hell, you were what held that fucking ER together most days. The papers have been calling you The Angel of Hell's Kitchen... They heard about the Angel leaving and good god they couldn't spin 'The Angel's Wrath' that happened after that. Made the front page. You didn't see it?”

“I... was on my honeymoon, remember?”

“Do you not read papers on vacation?”

“Not on my honeymoon apparently.”

Claire waved a hand, “Don't wanna know kid!”

“They want to hire me here.”

Claire's eyes widened, “Really?”

“It's why I'm here.”

“Fuck, Tammy, Michael's back!”

“Hallelujah!”

Michael rolled his eyes, “It's, nothing is official, it's just an offer.”

“Please, for the love of god, help me,” Claire begged before she rushed back to work. “And thanks for saving that kid's life.”

“I didn't save it, I can't tell if it's benign or not. Could be the tip of the iceberg.”

“Did you hear anything else?”

“I, I focused on the mass, didn't pay attention.”

“He's prepped for the CT, wanna take another look?”

“Don't work here, Claire, I can't.”

“Shit, right... Was there Any symptoms?”

“He coughed a few times, but he was running when I heard it so,” he shrugged.

“Alright, I know the main problem, can push for removal, testing. Fuck I missed you,” Michael smiled as she rushed to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.

“Is it good working here?”

“Better than anything could have been at St. Barth's.”

“Looks like I might have found my new home.”

Claire smiled, “See you around then, kid.”

Michael was stopped by the mother, she'd been crying but she was attempting to hold it together, “Thank you. We, we were visiting his grandfather... He, he has lung cancer. We, we never thought to get him checked because. The doctors always just, it was only asthma.”

“That- it happens, because that's usually the reason. It's the odd statistics that cause things like this to happen. I'm just, I'm glad he crossed my path before it would have to be found the hard way.”

Claire got back, “He's back from the scan, the doctors are already working on getting the surgery started. We can know more once we get the mass removed and him in recovery.”

“Thanks you,” she smiled as she rushed off to find her husband.

“I can see why they like you,” Michael blinked at his escort, “So, about any questions you might have?”

“How long until I can get that contract to review it?”

“We were unaware of a few things, so we need to discuss some requirements due to your condition. I must say, you are the first Mutated individual I've worked with but we're currently treating it as Mutant classification with genetic conditions. So if there is anything that can't be done or happen, just inform us and we were adjust as needed.”

Michael smiled, “I've already been sweet talked. The fact that Claire is here tells me it's at the very least giving it a try.”

“We should have the contract drawn up before the end of the week, though we do require a meeting prior to your leaving today to introduce the board.”

“Employment offer and sop procedures?”

“You know the routine.”

“Sign me up,” Michael smiled as he followed.

 

 


End file.
